power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja X
1= |-| 2= Ninja X (忍者X Ninja X) As Ninja X It is an Assassin themed series to the franchise and is a project M Viral. Plot Perry is a young adult in his seventeen, who is very timid. The story begins in an assassin young adult. Someone is being impersonated. It's a story about in a clan. This negative kunoichi is short and has a busty build. His father's face is more of a skull. His father deep-set eyes are silver. He has midnight black hair worn in a style that resembles a lion fish's spines. He uses a classic form of martial arts that emphasizes flips. He is skilled in pickpocketing and interrogation. He can merge with a rock. He is skilled in impersonation, construction, and break fall. He uses his weapon to produce electromagnetic waves. This unhealthy ninja has a slender build. His deep-set eyes are iron-gray. He has umber hair worn in a style that resembles a devil's horns. His outfit includes a chain belt. He uses a painful form of martial arts that emphasizes using the environment to one's advantage and using dodges. His preferred weapons are knives. He is skilled in juggling and survival. He can use various special skills related to metal. ' ―Narrator' This courageous ninja has a thin build. His wide eyes are red. He has straight, very short, chocolate-colored hair worn in an exotic style. His elaborate outfits are usually orange. He uses a straightforward form of martial arts that emphasizes tormenting one's opponent. Instead of using more traditional weapons, he uses a coat hanger. He is skilled in sprinting. He uses his weapon to produce powerful winds. This indecisive kunoichi is short and has a leggy build. He uses a simple form of martial arts that emphasizes breaking an opponent's bones. His preferred weapon is a knife. He can summon banshees. His outfits are pants and include a pair of boots. He uses a complex form of martial arts that emphasizes overwhelming an opponent quickly. He is skilled in debate, concealment, and survival. He uses a painful form of martial arts that emphasizes turning opponents' strength against them and using elbow jabs. His preferred weapon is a shuriken which has an ancient and terrible past. He is skilled in debate and escapes artistry. He can run at inhumanly fast speeds. This inhibited ninja is very short and has a lean build. His outfit includes a blindfold. He uses an honorable form of martial arts that emphasizes headbutting. His preferred weapons are bows. His body has traits reminiscent of a hawk. This negative kunoichi is very tall and has a feminine build. Her wide eyes are gray. He has wavy, black hair worn in a style that resembles a cobra's hood. His outfits are complicated and include a backpack. Her preferred weapons are knives. He is skilled in languages which she uses in her combat techniques. He has human intuition. He uses an artistic form of martial arts that emphasizes tormenting one's opponent. He is skilled in cooking and interrogation. Ninja X gets into a competition the battle against Saizo. Characters *'Salvation Void Clan' 6th Ninja Allies *'Ojewhoula Dojo' Price Heidi Lowe Charles Fox Rose Villains *'Forsaken Royal Clan' Saizo Neira Mortem Antone Aimes Outcast Arachnid Supporting Character Francis Alijah Device *'Main article: Transformation Devices (Ninja X)' Omni Volatile Phone Neon Radiation Phone Pisces Blackout Phone Goruko Strategy Phone Kamchatka Blockade Phone Showtime Alternator Phone Arsenal *'Main article: Individual Aresenal (Ninja X)' Assist Surface Jem Nitro Load Stone Ultra Construction Diamond Creator Heal X Razor Detectron Crystal Galaxy Optimal Dimension Vehicle *'Main article: Individual Vehicle (Ninja X)' Ninja Uzi Hunter Jacuzzi Mystery Syndicate Akira Mutineers Ghazi Mutineers Zabuza Legion Monsters #REDIRECT Ninja X Monsters Episodes #REDIRECT Ninja X Episodes Movie #REDIRECT Ninja X: The movie In your hand! Human with vigor! Temporary notes 6 Ninjas total in series and film 3 male, three female Category:HQ Entertain